


【JayTim】Imagination

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Alley Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, From friends to lovers, Jealous Jason Todd, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jason Todd, Voyeurism, feelings realize, jealous tim drake
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 五次Tim看到Jason和他人親熱＋一次他被Jason撞破5 times Tim accidently voyeurism Jason having sex with others+ 1 time he got caught by Jason.中文書面語（Traditional Chinese）
Relationships: Jason Todd/OCs, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【JayTim】Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 一直都都想寫5＋1，現在算是圓了我一個心願！！其實在很久之前已經動筆，只是中間夾雜了很多不同的CP周、生賀、突發之類亂七八糟的東西hhhhhhh 能想像我這是在7月便開始寫的嗎
> 
> ＊ 因為題材關係，會涉及到他們和其他人一起的場景，也會有一點點描述。特別是Jason/Original Characters還是挺多的，所以......如果介意的話，可以直接看＋1的部分（？）雖說＋1的部份有Tim/Original Character的描述啦
> 
> ＊ 具體tag請看清楚網頁裡的喔
> 
> ＊ 星還期四得更吸血鬼，TimDamiTim Week 12月2號開始，一篇還沒寫呢，然後點梗也在努力當中嘻，好多沒有寫完喔((((((

1.

Tim Drake第一次不小心撞破Jason Todd和其他人親熱的時候，他完全反應不過來，理智知道自己應該離開，可是他雙腿卻似是被灌了鉛一樣，無法動彈。

當時他們兩個正在合作解決同一個任務，Tim需要向Jason確認一些資料，可是後者卻一直沒有回應他。這讓男生不由得擔心起來，他知道並信任Jason的能力，可是他還是會擔心男人，畢竟世事難料，對吧？於是Tim透過Gotham的監控查出了Jason最後出現的位置，稍微計算他前往的方向，大概定位到對方的所在地後，便動身出發。

他小心地潛入了Jason所在的公寓後，不由得被公寓的擺設震驚到，這完全不像一個安全屋應有的樣子。桌子上放滿了時尚雜誌，家具也似乎是女性口味，Jason似乎是到了一個女生的公寓裡？正當Tim總結出這個結論後，他終於瞥見散落在地上的衣服，還有男女的內衣在地上。

噢。

Tim知道為甚麼Jason沒有回應他了，他似乎正在忙著幹別的事情。男生感覺自己的臉頰燒了起來。正當他轉身想要離開這裡的時候，他聽見了房間傳出來的聲音，大概是沒有料到會有人闖入公寓，房子的主人沒有在意把門扉關上。站在客廳的Tim鬼差神使的地走到房間前，看到一個黑短髮的女生，雖然腦袋埋在枕頭上，卻仍然擋不住被Jason幹出來的呻吟聲。

站在這個位置上的Tim，只可以看到Jason整個身軀背對著他，露出了一身強壯的肌肉。男生打量著男人的後背，情不自禁地嚥了口唾液。Tim一直都知道在四位羅賓來說，Jason是最健碩的那個，可這是他第一次看到男人全裸的樣子。男生的目光幾乎要黏在男人的後背上，那寬闊的肩膀下展現的，是平日被衣物掩蓋住的背肌。

隨著Jason的動作，門外的偷窺者可以聽到那個女生不斷吐出色情的讚美，雖然這個角度不能完全看見，可是他還可以若隱若現地看見那碩大。Tim感到自己的臉越來越燙，耳邊傳來Jason的喘息聲，男人的動作逐漸加速，結實的腰越發快速。男生的所有意識地聚焦在男人身上，緊接其來的是Jason動作一僵，以及低聲的哮聲。

這時Tim終於找回了離開此地的力氣，沒有在意Jason在翻身躺在床上的動作，幾乎是落慌而逃地回到自己的安全屋。他本想好好研究最近的案子，可是腦海裡只有Jason的模樣，以及自己身下硬得發痛的家伙。Tim把制服隨意地扔到一旁，放棄想要繼續工作的欲望，決定好好地解決當下的情況。當他釋放的時候，他只想到Jason的聲音。他本以為這樣就能把這晚的意外拋諸腦後，可後來他不時會夢到那天晚上的情景，而他成為了那個跪趴在床上的人。

2.

這次Jason和Tim正在意大利進行任務，為了調查當地一名黑手黨是否和Gotham的罪犯有非法勾當，他們以兄弟的身份混入了該老大所舉行的派對當中。任務很簡單，只要在老大的辦公室中，複製一份他電腦中的資料，順便放下竊聽器，便可以離開了。一般來說，電腦中的資料他們並不難竊取，問題是這台電腦從未連上網絡。他們可以做到的事情不多。

根據他們這兩天的調查，這次任務中最大的麻煩是，辦公室的鑰匙分成兩條，一條放在老大的房間中，鎖進了科技精密的保險箱裡，而另一條則被制成手錬，繫在老大的女兒手腕上。它們需要被配合使用，才可以開啓辦公室的門扉。

所幸的是因為需要同時擁有這兩把鑰匙才可以開門，他的辦公室門外並沒有人守住。於是Jason和Tim分別行動，Tim溜去解鎖保險箱，Jason則吸引女兒的注意力，把他們事先準備好的贋品代替她手上的手錬，把真品解下來給Tim去完成任務。

要潛進老大的房間內，再把保險箱解密這種事情，對於熟稔科技的Tim來說不過是易如反掌的事。他把事先錄制的走廊片段黑進監控當中，安然無恙地溜進老大的房間中。自大的黑道老大，在這種派對下反宜放鬆了防備。Tim躡手躡腳進入了房間，輕鬆地黑進保險櫃裡，把密碼調出來。男生把鑰匙拿到手裡，放到口袋裡，然後走回大廳等待Jason得到另一邊的鑰匙。

為了聽到Jason的暗示，Tim必須開著二人的通訊頻道，在等待的過程中，他只能被迫聽著男人和那個女兒調情。Tim站在離Jason身側不遠的地方，他可以清楚地看到男人的五官，在暖黃燈光下，柔和了對方本棱角分明的臉頰。他舉著香檳酒杯，湖水綠的雙眸凝視著女生暗藍色的眼睛，嘴角畫出一個笑容。一隻手則放在女孩纖細的腰肢，想要把對方往自己拉得更近。女孩把散落在臉上那微長的黑髮往耳背後勾過，一手掩著嘴巴，想要蓋住那被逗樂而笑得開懷的紅唇。

他知道Jason所說的話並不是向自己說，可是天啊，當Jason在稱讚她的藍色眼睛有多讓他沉淪，故意壓下嗓音和她調情的時候。帶著耳機的Tim總有陣錯覺，對方是在和自己調情。他攥緊了口袋裡的半截鑰匙，感受著心臟跳動得越來越快，直至連耳邊都可以聽到心跳的聲音。現在他需要等待Jason把另外半截鑰匙給他，當它們合二為一的時候，這一切就完成了。

Tim無奈地看著不遠處的Jason，他真的很希望這個任務快點完結，他可能再也不能承受多一秒男人的情話。對方的聲線透過耳機，直接傳到Tim的耳朵裡，低沉的聲音從他的耳膜震動到他的心弦。當Jason終於說出了暗號的時候，Tim馬上回過神來。「我想要得到你的一切。」Tim看著男人勾著魅惑的笑容，一手抬著她的下巴，讓自己可以親上對方，同時另一隻閒著的手俐落地把她的手錬解開。Tim望到男人已經握住了手錬後，馬上走到男人的身側，小心地接過另一截手錬。

他們的指尖在交換手錬時互相觸碰，Tim向Jason瞥了一眼，看到對方的眼神一直緊盯著自己，就算他是在親吻一個女人。Tim趕緊把視線收回來，心中一把聲音在告訴他：他這是落荒而逃，可他無意承認。Tim一邊把兩截鑰匙合二為一，一邊謹慎地躲開人群，走到辦公室附近，戴著手套，直接用鑰匙把門開啟溜進去。不消片刻，任務完成。

Tim把USB放好在口袋之中，靈巧地把兩截鑰匙分開，把剛才的行為從尾到頭重新來一遍︰把女兒的手鍊交回給Jason，然後回到老大的房間，把他的那截鑰匙放回保險箱裡。Tim終於可以專心聆聽耳機另一頭的狀況，然後聽到Jason似乎已經和對方走到不知道哪個房間裡面，開始親熱起來。Jason大抵是忘記關掉通訊器，Tim感覺它像是被散落的衣服蓋住了，聲音似乎有點虛幻，可是他仍然可以聽到那個女人此起彼落的呻吟。

「好大......啊...好舒服......」他可以聽見那個女人興奮地胡言亂語，Tim這一次似乎仍舊代入了Jason身下人的角色，他不禁思考到底被Jason操是甚麼樣的感覺。那會不會就像她們所說的一樣，那麼舒服。天，他到底有甚麼毛病？Tim咬著下唇，腦海卻只想像到Jason在自己的身後，堅挺的肉棒正把自己後穴操開的樣子。

更糟糕的是，Tim的下身透過這樣的想像正逐漸抬頭，在別人可以發言他的異樣之前，他先一步走進了離他不遠的廁所，裡面空無一人。男生推開了其中一格廁所，走進去把門鎖上以後，便把廁板放下來，坐在其之上。雙手急躁地把褲頭解開，稍微往下拉開他的內褲，已經硬了起來的柱身尷尬地在他的面前。

這樣做是不對的，Tim內心很明白他應該把通訊耳機關掉，Jason忘了在一夜情以前關上，並不代表Tim應該繼續偷聽下去。可是，當Jason隱約的喘息聲以及淫語傳進Tim的耳朵裡，在男生滿腦只有Jason的強壯的身體時，他只能伸出自己的手，上下套弄已經硬得發痛的陰莖。

快感讓Tim咬緊了下唇，深怕有人聽見自己在廁間內做出如此色情之事。他想要被Jason觸碰，他想要男人佔有自己，他想要對方的全部注意力。Tim不知道自己到底為甚麼會這樣想，也許有些感情早就偷偷變質，只是他不敢承認。Tim撫弄自己的手越發加速，Jason的低吟同樣越來越響亮。然後，他們同時發出了高潮的悶哼。

臉色潮紅的Tim無力地癱坐在馬桶上，雙唇微啟吐出沉重的喘息，抽出旁邊的面紙把手上的白濁擦拭掉。這刻，Tim頭一次覺得大腦不再屬於自己，當涉及到Jason的時候，理智似乎會離他而去。把手擦乾淨以後，Tim把腦袋靠在水箱上，一手蓋在眼睛上，一手把耳機拿掉。

God, how fucked up he is.

3.

Tim不明白為甚麼Jason總是非常熱衷於把他帶到酒吧裡，男生嘗試過以不同的理由去拒絕男人（大部分原因都是他還不過是個16歲的未成年），可他往往會發現自己又被對方帶到酒吧之中。Tim並不是在抱怨，只是他既不喜歡酒精的火辣辣的感覺，也不喜歡啤酒的苦澀，他不認為自己是一個好的酒伴。

他曾詢問過Jason為甚麼不找Roy到酒吧，每次Jason都會向他展露出一個他不理解的笑容，然後和他說因為Roy不在，便不再解釋。Tim覺得這不盡是事實，內心總有把聲音告訴他這不是真相，可是他又能站在甚麼立場去質疑對方的說話呢？

每次他們到酒吧的時候，Jason都會非常「貼心」地幫Tim點一瓶Apple Cyder，這是Tim目前可以接受的酒類。畢竟在酒吧裡，你總不能預期每家酒吧都有汽水。雖然每次Jason都會嘲諷他這是小孩子口味，果味掩蓋過酒精的味道。Tim每次都會回懟他，自己確實是個小孩，不像他這個老人。

和Jason一同在酒吧意味著他有更多時間和對方待在一起，無關工作，也沒有其他人，只有他們兩個人。對於Tim來說這並不是個令人討厭的念頭，他不介意和對方待在一起（他不會承認自己的樂意）。大部分時間Jason會把他帶到清吧裡，簡單地喝兩杯，聊聊日常發生的瑣事。不過也有些時候，特別是Jason剛執行了一段長時間的任務，或是任務不如意的時候，Tim便會陪著對方到比較......按照Jason的說話就是「歡樂」的酒吧，就是有舞池的酒吧。

他們在清吧的時候，憑藉Jason俊朗的外貌加上傲人的身材，很多時候酒吧內的女性會主動走到男人的面前，試圖撩起Jason的興趣。大部分時間他都會婉拒她們，不過有些時候，就像現在，Jason不會拒絕。

對於Tim來說，要看著Jason和別人有親密接觸的這件事對他來說並不容易，可是再一次地，他沒有甚麼資格在那邊評論任何東西。一個黑色短髪的女生正靠在Jason的身上，男人的手正環在她的肩上，把她拉得更近。Jason的注意力全放在那個女生身上，well，Tim可以理解的。畢竟那個女生挺嬌小，皮膚白晢，看上去還是剛成年不久。Jason和她調情的時候，她的臉上還會泛起紅暈。

Tim不由得握緊了手上的Apple Cyder，他頭一次這麼希望自己可以喝到猛烈點的酒精。那個女孩子把Jason的所有注意力都奪去，後者不再理會自己，即使自己就坐在他的身邊。男生偷偷瞄向男人的神情，那雙湖水綠寫滿了溫柔，和他看向自己的神色截然不同。

Tim不敢把視線放在他身上太久，他不希望讓對方意識到自己的不對徑，可是他無法自控地把眼神飄向Jason。無需借助酒精，男生心頭上的苦澀和刺痛已經足夠讓他感受到不適。他已經看著Jason一分鐘了，然而對方卻連眼角也不分享給他，專心地和那個女孩對話。Tim看著Jason的姆指來回輕撫她的下唇，一點一點的朝她靠近，男生的所有注意力都聚焦在Jason微啟的薄唇上，以致他忽略了男人對他投向的一瞥。

縱使Tim不想承認，但他確實想要成為那個女生，不要搞錯，他並不是想要變成女孩。他只是想讓Jason吻自己，抱緊自己，做盡所有親密的行為，甚至是和他做愛。可是Jason從來沒有對他表現出一絲興趣，Tim把手中的Apple Cyder一飲而盡，他嘟嚷一句要上廁所便離開了，甚至不知道Jason到底是否有聽到。

當他正要拐彎走到洗手間所在的走廊時，一個人快步走到他的面前，擋住他的去路。「我有幸知道你的名字嗎，好看的男孩。」陌生男人操著一口法國口音，身上還散發著酒精的味道，惹得Tim不住皺起眉頭。「先生，我只是想要上廁所。」眼前的金髮男人的手伸到他的耳邊，然後把Tim細碎的髮絲勾到他的耳背後，另一隻手則越界地把手放到Tim的腰間上，把男生往自己懷中拉過來。

「我是Ansel，而你是？」Ansel的碧眼專注地看著Tim，就像眼裡只有他一個似的。Tim鬼差神使地回答了他的問題︰「Alvin。」Ansel的雙眼讓他想起了Jason，當眼前這個和Jason差不多高的人專心一意地看著自己的時候，Tim感覺自己無法動彈，他只想被那雙眼睛的主人凝視自己，就像Ansel現在所做的一樣。得到了回覆的Ansel滿心歡喜地笑了，然後把一張紙條塞到他的褲袋裡。

Ansel把他抱得更緊，低著頭幾乎可以親上Tim︰「如果你想找樂子的話，打電話給我。」在Tim可以作出回應之前，Ansel已經放開了他然後揮手道別。Tim把褲袋內的紙條拿出來，打開一看是男人的電話號碼。他的理智認為他應該要把這個號碼扔掉，但他並沒有，相反只是把紙條收回到褲袋內，就像這張紙條本就應放在他的褲袋裡一樣。

男生在洗手間簡單地洗過臉頰，想讓自己可以清醒一點。就在這個時候，Jason走進了洗手間。「玩得開心嗎，鳥寶寶？」Tim一時間不知道對方所說的是甚麼，只是皺起眉頭思考對方話中的意思。Jason的聲線中有絲緊繃和沙啞，Tim卻無法理解為何剛才還在和女生調情的他，怎麼會突然有如此的轉變，也許是因為他被拒絕了？

「剛才的男人。」Tim恍然大悟地張開了嘴，噢，所以他是看到了？男生搖搖頭向男人解釋︰「不，我沒有興趣。」他在鏡子的反射中看到Jason的肩膀放鬆下來，Tim試圖打趣地問︰「那你呢？」事實上他深知自己根本不想知道他們的事情，只是不想讓對方生疑。「我讓她走了，今天不是很在狀態。」Tim差點便脫口而出說Jason剛才看著那個女生的樣子不像沒在狀態，可是這有甚麼意義呢？難道這不是在證明自己對此事有多在意嗎？

「那我們回去了嗎？」Jason點點頭，然後帶著Tim一同離開酒吧。

4.

Tim一直以為Jason所挑選的對像只會是女人，從來沒有想過有一天會看到Jason和男人在一起的情景。那天晚上他正在夜巡，當時他看到紅頭罩的所在地就在紅羅賓的巡邏路線時，他不住向著地圖上的小紅點移動，沒有意識到自己已經偏離了路線，更沒發現對方所在的位置。

當Tim看到Jason的時候，他還穿著一身整齊的紅頭罩制服，連頭盔也沒有脫掉。他在那陰暗潮濕的小巷中，靠在那骯髒的紅磚牆上。Tim定睛一看，一個蹲在地上的人影正賣力地吞吐Jason的陰莖，一隻手正在撫摸自己的下體。當Tim仔細看的時候，他瞬間瞪大了眼睛。

那個身影分明是個男生！

Tim咽了口唾液，明顯對這個景象感到驚訝不已，他小心地走到靠近一點而不會被發現的角落，沒有驚動任何人。男生知道他在這個行為有點大膽，畢竟他可以正面看到紅頭罩，以及背對自己的男生。他現在站在二人約三四米之外的拐角處，這個地方沒有路燈，除非是認真地細看，否則沉浸在性愛中的他們是不可能察覺到他的存在，至少他是這樣說服自己的。

偷窺著二人的Tim很快便感覺到緊身制服褲子下的陰莖已經硬了起來，Jason戴著皮手套的手插進了男生黑色的短髮間，粗魯地捂著對方的腦袋，很明顯在讓他為自己深喉。他的耳邊聽到男生吸吮Jason碩大時所發出那淫褻的水聲，還有Jason透過頭罩而擴大的喘息及讚美聲：「Good boy, you take my cock so well.」看到這個情況，Tim下意識地舔了舔嘴巴，猶豫數秒後才把手探進自己的褲子裡。

他知道現在自己所做的事錯得很，他應該悄悄地離開這裡，而不是看著他的繼兄在這裡和男生性交，更不應該想像自己就是跪在Jason面前服侍他的男生，在暗角撫弄自己。Tim死死地盯著Jason的動作，不禁思考在頭罩下會展露出怎樣的表情。也許他會欣賞地看著Tim，指導他要怎樣做，讚賞他的服從，而獎勵他的是Jason的讚美，或許還會加上腥羶的精液？

想到這點Tim不得不咬著下唇才能止住想要吐出的呻吟，他的指腹正在撫摸滴出前列腺液的敏感龜頭。Tim放肆地讓自己腦海描繪出他的幻想，想像他跪在Jason的腳下，努力地張開嘴巴容納對方的性器。他的下巴因為Jason的碩大而生痛，可他毫不介意，他在意的只有Jason的目光，Jason的注視，還有Jason的讚美。他想讓Jason為他自豪，即使他現在只是個偷窺對方性交，想像自己是被Jason使用的小怪人。

Tim可以聽到Jason的呼吸聲越來越沉重，之前的經驗讓他知道對方快要射了，男生也加快了套弄自己的速度。聽到Jason的低吼，Tim眼前一白，一隻手緊緊捂著嘴巴，顫巍巍地射在制服裡面，白濁打濕了他的內褲。

如果Jason可以接受和男生性交，那是否代表Tim有機會和Jason做愛？

5.

這一次Tim撞見的景象只讓他感到受傷、被背叛、難過，甚至是生氣。Tim仍然看了Jason和陌生女子性交的場景，這次同樣地也是個黑色短髪，身材嬌小的女孩子。Tim是在Jason的一個安全屋中看到他們的，起因還是和之前差得不遠。Tim有些情報需要向Jason搜集，因為案件是在Jason的地頭裡，這是最快的方法，或者更多的是Tim希望可以看到Jason。

在他從安全屋的窗戶中爬進去之後，靈敏的鼻尖已經嗅到空氣中瀰漫著的色情味道，他知道Jason又在和別人做。有過前幾次的經驗，Tim不再像第一次意外撞見Jason和別人做時那般手足無措，在這種時候，Jason不會察覺到有人在附近。所以男生小心地找了個位置，在房門外偷看Jason和那個女生的性事。

Tim看著Jason伏下身，把臉頰埋在女生的頸窩間。身下的堅挺不斷在她的後穴中來回抽插，他堅壯的軀幹把幾乎身下的女生籠罩住。也許是因為在自己的安全屋裡，Jason沒有壓抑自己粗重的低吟聲。「Good......Baby Bird...」聽到他的聲音，Tim本在撫弄自己的手馬上停止了。

他在叫別人Baby Bird？

男生覺得自己的心涼了一半，他以為Jason只會稱呼他為Baby Bird。他沒有想到對方會在遊種情況下，把對他的䁥稱讓別人。Tim握著門把，眼睛盯緊了Jason的動作。胃部在翻騰，他不禁懷疑自己要是剛才吃了點甚麼，現在可能會吐出來。Tim看得出Jason快要射出來了，伴隨一聲低吼，他可以聽到更清𥇦的一聲「Baby Bird」。

Tim向後退了一步，不知道應該如何反應Jason喊別人為Baby Bird這個事情。在他離開Jason的安全屋時，好像是不小心踢到了甚麼，發出一聲聲響。Tim無法在意這種小細節，他離開安全屋，就像甚麼都沒有發生一樣，唯獨他那脆弱的心在告訴他，他不知道該如何面對Jason隨意喊別人為Baby Bird。他明白Jason對自己沒有半點意思，可不代表他可以隨便喊別人Baby Bird。Tim以為自己是特別的那個，他是這樣以為的。

＋1

自從那天晚上之後，Tim一直在迴避Jason，他不想從對方的口中聽到那個䁥稱。還好Jason最近不在城內，他可以假裝對方並不存在。 Well，說迴避可能也太過，畢竟Tim只是因為工作沒有接上Jason的每通電話，也沒有答應他出去酒吧，或是一同夜巡的邀請。

男生知其實自己不應該為了那個䁥稱而感到如此沮喪，畢竟他本來就不認為自己和Jason有發展的可能。他只是需要一點時間去調整自己的心態，忘記那不知從何生起的情愫。反復衡量了一下，也許他應該找一個新的對像去轉移視線。他想起前段時間在酒吧中遇到的男人，或者他應該去嘗試一下。

他刻意忽視Jason今天給他撥打的兩通電話，轉為撥通Ansel的號碼，相約在Gotham下城區的一個舞廳內見面。既然是打算放任自己，Tim穿著一條黑色的緊身長褲，身上套上一件紅色的寬大T恤，只需稍微向下拉便可以看到他白晢的鎖骨。

當Tim踏進酒吧裡的時候，他瞬間知道自己並不喜歡這樣的環境，音樂的聲浪過於嘈吵，五顏六色的燈光晃動得他頭痛。可是他仍然待在這裡，很快便找到Ansel的身影。金髪男子在看到他的時候，笑得一臉燦爛，徑自把男生拉進懷中，熱情地給他一個親吻。

「Hello, Alvin. 想要喝點甚麼嗎？」舞池的聲響讓他們不得不靠近說話，Ansel的氣息在Tim的耳邊劃過，男生不由得輕顫。他稍微踮起腳在對方的耳邊說：「我不知道，或許來一杯Jack's Daniel吧，不加冰。」Tim並不喜歡喝酒，但這是Jason經常喝的威士忌。他大概應該要戒掉和對方拉上關係的生活，不過還不是今天。

Ansel很快便拿著酒回到他的身邊，只來得及抿一口，男人便把他拉到舞池之中，一同和舞池上的人跳舞。黃酒下肚的Tim感覺到喉嚨火辣辣的痛，把他的腦袋燒得迷糊。Ansel站在他身前，健壯的身軀緊貼他的身體，那雙碧綠色的眼眸就像捕獵者似緊盯著他。Tim一時在Ansel的眼中看出另一對湖水綠的眼睛，他把對方的腦袋拉到自己的臉前，毫不猶豫地吻上對方的唇瓣。

對方明顯把這個當作為允許（Tim也確實給予對方准許），男人一手把他拉得更近，另一隻手則色情地搓揉他的股瓣，火熱的硬物扺在Tim的下腹，Tim幾乎要融化在對方的懷裡。心猿意馬的男人把他拉離酒吧，幾乎是帶著一絲粗暴地把Tim壓到後巷的牆上。對方把Tim的寬大的衣服往下拉，嘴巴覆上雪白的頸窩上吸吮，把男生敏感的悶哼逼出來。

男人的雙手毫不客氣地探進Tim的內褲裡，色情地揉搓那兩片滑嫩的股瓣。Tim仰著頭，讓腦袋靠在紅磚牆上，微啓的嘴巴不斷吐出情動的氣息。正當Tim準備用手撫過男人已經硬起的陰莖時，身上的壓力突然消失。

「You motherfucker! Get the fuck off him!」熟悉的聲音、拳頭落在臉上的聲音，還有吃痛地跌坐在地上的聲音幾乎是同時響起，果然是Tim現在最不想看見的人。「What the fuck are you doing here!」看到紅頭罩就在自己面前，還打斷了他今晚的計劃，Tim忍不住用力地瞪了他一眼，幾乎是要咆哮似地質問道。不等Jason的回應，Tim走到一旁把Ansel拉起來向他道歉：「對不起，我沒有想到會這樣。你先回去吧，我之後再找你。」

Ansel用手背擦了擦嘴角的血跡，臉上沒有一絲不悅，只是擔心地看向Tim：「你確定沒有問題？他會傷害你嗎？」Oh, what a sweetheart？Tim在心裡默默想到，雙手把男人的腦袋壓下來，在對方的唇上親了一口：「他不會傷害我的，不用擔心。」Asesl猶豫地看了眼Tim，還有戴著頭罩，看不清他表情的紅頭罩，最終還是點點頭離開他們的視線。

「你他媽想要怎麼樣？」Tim回頭便蛻去剛才柔和的表情，他不知道Jason到底想要甚麼。他看過Jason和其他人親熱那麼多遍，一次都沒有打斷過他，為甚麼Jason連讓他放鬆一下也不允許。他越想越生氣，沒有看到對方握緊了拳頭。

Jason一把將頭盔扔到地上，然後把Tim壓回到牆上。湖水綠的雙眼像是緊盯獵物一樣盯住暗藍，雙手分別將Tim的手壓在牆上，健碩的大腿插進那修長的雙腿中，不讓男生有一絲逃脫的機會。「為甚麼不接我電話，為甚麼自己一個人去酒吧，為甚麼讓其他人碰你！」Tim皺著眉頭，不知道為甚麼Jason會突然說出這樣的話，這會讓他聯想到另外的方向，他知道對方並沒有意識到自己說的話充滿了佔有慾。

「這跟你沒有關係，讓我離開這裡，Jason。」Tim不想向Jason解釋任何事情，突然其來的疲倦讓他只想回家。也許是意識到Tim語氣中的疲憊，Jason放輕了語氣：「回答我的問題吧，Baby Bird。」這熟悉的䁥稱勾起了Tim本就存在的怒火，他提高了聲調，雙手用力地掙開了Jason的箝制，一根指頭戳在男人的鎖骨上：「你不要這樣喊我！」

現在不惑的人變成了Jason，他的眉頭深鎖，不明為何氣氛為何突然有如此轉變。「不要用你喊別人的稱呼來叫我。」Tim並不是有意讓自己聽起來如此破碎，他只是想告訴Jason停止再這樣呼喚自己，可是他的說話只是讓Jason的眉頭鎖得更深：「你在說甚麼？」

Tim咬著下唇，別過頭不看向眼前的男人：「我聽到了，那個晚上。你.....你喊那個女生Baby Bird。」Jason認真地思考了數秒，才明白Tim所指的到底是甚麼。「那天晚上是你？我還以為是Dick......」Jason喃喃地說了一句，Tim沒有想要繼續對話的意願，他現在真的想要回到冰冷的床鋪上好讓自己可以躺在被窩裡。

「你明白了嗎？那麼我要回去了。」Tim還沒走得多遠便被Jason拉回來，這次迎接他的是一個溫熱的懷抱。「我不......對不起，我不是想喊別人Baby Bird，我一直想的只有你。」埋在Jason胸膛前的Tim只聽到對方驟然加速的心跳，自身的心跳似乎也和對方的心跳頻率一同加快。

無論在哪種場合，甚麼處境也好，Tim一直都是最聰明的那個，可此刻他卻無法解讀男人話中的意思，或者更準確來說，他不敢揣測。「這是甚麼意思？」男生屏住氣息，不知道應該要期待甚麼答案。

「我從來沒有想過你會...你知道......正常人不會喜歡一個好幾次差點要殺死自己的人。所以我找的一夜情對象只是因為他們看起來像你，或者讓我想到你，我才會......Fuck，這怎麼那麼難，」Jason把Tim擁得更緊，生怕男生會因為他破碎的解釋而轉身離去，男人深呼吸一口氣，又接著剛才未完的話繼續說下去：「我很抱歉我把別人認錯是你，那天晚上想到你和剛剛那個男人的事情，我喝多了，一時認錯人，以後不會再發生了。你是我唯一的Baby Bird。」

聽完他的話，Tim能做的只有眨眨他的眼睛，他沒有想到Jason原來抱有這樣的心態。大抵因為Tim認為Jason不可能喜歡上自己，所以潛意識地把「Jason把別人錯喊成自己」的這個可能，在他考慮的範圍中被剔除了。

Tim一直不擅長處理突如其來的情感，所以當Jason沒有得到他的回應的時候，男人只能失落地放開了男生：「我知道你對我沒有這種想法，把剛才我說的話忘記吧，就記著你是我唯一的鳥寶寶好了。」Tim兩手攥住了Jason的皮衣，仰著頭看向年長的男人：「你的意思是，你也喜歡我？」

「我喜歡你，雖說一開始就喜歡了，但是當時沒有發現......等等，也？」Jason差點被自己嗆到，Tim忍不住勾起一個笑容：「你為甚麼現在不來感受親吻我的感覺？」無需再多邀請，Jason馬上便把薄唇覆上Tim微啓的嘴巴，舌頭急切地伸進男生濕潤的嘴巴裡。Tim的口腔內還殘留酒精的味道，可是Jason當然不介意，本來能夠親上Tim這點已經足夠讓他感到醉意。

Tim拉下褲子，握著Jason的手，讓他可以覆在自己的屁股上。抬起一邊腿，勾在男人的臀部上，然後解開Jason的皮帶，將褲子的拉鍊往下拉，緊接把對方半硬的肉棒拿出來。在親吻的空隙中他喘息著說：「要......完成他沒有......哈...完成的事嗎......要感受我的身體？」Jason的下身瞬間硬了起來，當指頭碰到男生已經濕軟的穴口時，男人不禁瞇起雙眼，聲音中帶著不容置疑的佔有慾：「他已經碰過你了？」

「不......在出門之前我自己.......」Tim有點尷尬地紅著臉，沒有再說下去，可是已經足夠讓Jason知道他所說的話。「你想在這裡做嗎？」雖然Tim已經給予他足夠的提示，可是Jason仍然需要向對方確認清楚才繼續下一步。「等不及了......」Tim抬頭輕啃Jason的下巴，睜大暗藍色的雙眸，臉上還帶著紅緋。然而纖巧的手卻色情地握住男人的陰莖，對準自己的後穴，讓自己可以把碩大吞進去。

純情卻又淫靡的鳥寶寶。

在等待Tim適應的時候，Jason的嘴巴覆上剛才男人啃咬過的地方，用力地在那片肌膚上留下屬於他的痕跡。他可以聽到Tim在他耳邊敏感地低哼，適應了體內的異物後，Tim一下一下地縮緊他的甬道，屁股左右搖晃，抑制不止一聲又一聲呼喚Jason的聲音。

Jason感覺心頭正在被一頭小黑貓抓著一樣，他不再克制自己的本能，一手扶著Tim的屁股，一手墊在Tim的後背上，不想讓對方的後背蹭在粗糙的紅磚上。比他們想像中更快，二人很快便達到了高潮。在Jason抽出來的一瞬，Tim可以感覺到溫熱的白濁止不住地自他的腿間滑下來，可是他們誰也沒有在意，Jason低下頭給Tim一個親吻。

染滿情慾的聲音在只有他們的後巷中響起：「以後不準再找別人，我也不會再找別人了。」Tim靠在Jason肩上的腦袋點了點，還在調整紊亂的呼吸。「我喜歡你，鳥寶寶。」Jason在Tim潤濕的髪旋上留下一吻，聽到他的表白，男生不自覺地展露出一個微笑：「我也喜歡你。」


End file.
